poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Giving word to Doc/Doc's challenge
This is how giving word to Doc and Doc's challenge goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Then the camera shows inside Doc Hudson's office as Mater comes in.) Mater: He's done! Doc Hudson: Done? Mater: (nods his face) Uh-huh. Doc Hudson: It's only been an hour. (Then we see McQueen at the end of the construction zone, glad at laying tar across the whole road as the other residents and the whole of Team Equesodor are standing in front of him and looking shocked.) Bessie: (groans) Lightning McQueen: Ah, I'm done. Look, I'm finished. Just say thank you, and I'll be on my way. That's all you gotta say. (Then the camera moves up into the air and shows the new road which now looks incredibly bumpy and sloppy. Mater is seen beside it in the distance.) Mater: Whee-hoo! I'm the first one on the new road! Oh! (drives onto the road, and vibrates as he moves over the bumpy tar, and several objects fall off him) It rides purty smooth. (continues vibrating) Sally Carrera: It looks awful! Lightning McQueen: Well, it matches the rest of the town. Sally Carrera: Oh! Red and Flurry Heart: (blubbers) Human Fluttershy: What's wrong? Red: (sobs, and drives away) Flurry Heart: (sobs, and flies away after Red) Sally Carrera: Red. Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart, sweetie. Red and Flurry Heart: (continue sobbing, and disappear as they drive and fly around the impound, knocking over a pile of tires) Starlight Glimmer: Flurry Heart, Red, wait! (runs off after them) (Twilight Sparkle then turns to McQueen, looking angry.) Twilight Sparkle: (in Sally Carrera's voice) Who do you think you are? Thomas: How could you say that? Fluttershy: That was so mean! Spike the Dragon: Yeah, McQueen. What you just said was insulting. Shining Armor: You've just hurt his and our baby's feelings and you know it. Princess Cadance: Yeah, Lightning, that wasn't a nice thing to say! Lightning McQueen: Look, Doc said when I finish, we could go. That was the deal. Doc Hudson: (driving up) The deal was you fix the road, not make it worse. Now, scrape it off! Start over again. Lightning McQueen: Hey, look, grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a race car. Doc Hudson: Oh-ho-ho-ho! Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you. Sally Carrera: What? Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Me and you. Is that a joke? Doc Hudson: If you win, you and Team Equesodor go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way. Sheriff: Doc, what're you doin'? Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I don't mean to be rude here, Doc, but you probably go zero to sixty in, like, what? Three-point-five years? Sci-Twi: I don't think so. It won't be that long, just sixty years. Lightning McQueen: I'm just being sarcastic, Human Twilight. Doc Hudson: Well, then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about. Lightning McQueen: You know what, old-timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race. (Then the screen shows the sky, and moves down to show McQueen and Doc Hudson on a dirt road near Willy's Butte, which is a rock resembling the landmark of Mexican Hat, Utah and a classic Pontiac hood ornament. Sheriff is front of them, telling them the rules. The other Radiator Springs residents and the whole of Team Equesodor are seen attending. Luigi and Guido are wearing Ferrari merchandise, excited with watching a race. Luigi is waving a Ferrari flag on his antenna. McQueen is making small jumps to the left and right, and stretching his tires.) Sheriff: Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bitin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin', and no lollygaggin'. Starlight Glimmer: Wow! That is a lot of rules! Thomas: It's a good thing we're not in this race. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! Bill: Oh, brother. Ben: Seriously? A race car and a doctor racing? Applejack: This should be interestin'. Lightning McQueen: Speed. I'm speed. Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer. Luigi: (laughs) My friend Guido, he dream to give a real racecar and driver a pit stop. Guido: (turns up) Peet stop! Lightning McQueen: Uh... (chuckles) The race is only one lap, guys. Uno lappo! (Luigi's smile then turns to a frown, while Guido is still shaking happily.) Lightning McQueen: Don't need any help. I work solo mio. Luigi: Fine. Race your way. (drives away to join the others) (However, Guido is still standing there shaking happily.) Lightning McQueen: No pit stoppo. Comprendo? Guido: OK. (drives away to join the others) Sheriff: Gentlemen...start your engines! (Doc Hudson starts his engine, which sputters, and smoke puffs out of his tailpipe. Then McQueen revs his engine furiously.) Ramone: ¡Hijole! Check that out! Fillmore: Whoa. Flo: Ooh-hm! Sally Carrera: Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done. You'd better believe it, girlfriend. Sheriff: Luigi? (Sheriff then joins the others as Luigi drives onto the road with his Ferrari flag to start the race.) Luigi: (chuckles) On your mark, get set... Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to... (While Luigi is talking, the screen does a closeup of McQueen and Doc's eyes. McQueen's eyes move towards Doc, whose eyes look furious.) Luigi: (as McQueen revs his engine) I can't believe it. (waves his flag) Go! (McQueen then starts off, and races towards Willy's Butte and leaving a pile of dust.) Luigi: (giggles) All of the other residents: (all cheer) Team Equesodor: (all cheer and the steam engines blew their whistles, diesels honk their horns,) Luigi: (cheers) (As the dust clears, we see that Doc is still there, not moving.) Luigi: Huh? All Team Freeman members: Huh? Thomas: Cinders and ashes, how strange. Luigi: Doc... the flag means go. Remember the fl... Here we go. Go. (But Doc is still not moving.) James: What's wrong with him? Diesel: I don't know. Ramone: Uh... Doc, what are you doing, man? Doc Hudson: Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start. Well, better late than never. (drives slowly) Come on, Mater. Might need a little help. Mater: Uh... OK. (drives alongside Doc) Doc Hudson: You got your tow cable? Mater: (showing his tow cable) Well, yeah, I always got my tow cable. Why? Doc Hudson: Oh, just in case. Harvey: Just in case of what? (Then we see McQueen driving around the first curve, and towards the final turn. His front wheels turn left, but he then gets shocked as instead of going left, he went right, fell off the side and towards a cactus patch in the valley.) Lightning McQueen: Ahh! Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. No, no, no, no, no! (hits the cacti) Thomas: Oohh. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Oohh. Ramone: Oh, man! Flo: Ow! Fillmore: Whoa. Ramone: Ow! Lightning McQueen: Ow! Fillmore: Bad trip, man. (McQueen tries to reverse out of the cactus, but he couldn't budge.) Human Pinkie Pie: Oh, that kind of "just in case." Rainbow Dash: (bursts out laughing) Spike the Dragon: (bursts out laughing) Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: (laughing) Charlie: (laughing) (Then Doc and Mater turn up to the cliff.) Doc Hudson: Hey! Was that floatin' like a Cadillac or was that stingin' like a Beemer? I'm confused. Mater: (chuckles) Doc Hudson: You drive like you fix roads! Lightning McQueen: (frowns angrily) Doc Hudson: Lousy! (to Mater) Have fun fishin', Mater. (drives off) (Mater swings his tow cable, and throws his hook towards McQueen, which it grabs onto his rear end.) Lightning McQueen: (gasps) Ah! (Mater then pulls McQueen out of the cactus.) Mater: I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash! Lightning McQueen: (as he gets pulled up the side of the valley) Thank you, Mater. Thank you. Thomas: Guess he can't handle dirt tracks as well as asphalt. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer